Day 9: 9:00pm-10:00pm
| code = 9AFF11 | author = Robert Cochran & David Fury | director = Jon Cassar | rating = }} After the attack against the Shenyang, Cheng Zhi and his men escape with Chloe O'Brian as their hostage. Meanwhile, Audrey Boudreau uses her diplomatic contacts to try to prevent a war with China. Finally, after uncovering Mark Boudreau's involvement in the Russians attempt on his life, Jack Bauer enlists Mark's help to locate Cheng and the defense override module. Synopsis * calls the to tell him the defense override module was stolen, and they believe Adrian Cross's people have it. *Adrian and Chloe walk into the new hideout for Open Cell, only to find everyone dead, and standing behind them, who says the device wasn't for the world. calls Adrian insane for trusting Cheng and tells of his history. Cheng murders Adrian. *Jack Bauer tells Ritter they need to move quickly before Cross moves. He gives instructions to his team, and to Ritter. *Mark Boudreau, accuses his wife, , of harboring feelings for Jack Bauer. She walks out of the room, and he calls Anatol about claiming Bauer. gives instructions on how to find Bauer. A freight truck crashes into Jack and Kate's car and they engage the truckers. *Cheng forges a fire order to a U.S. sub to sink the Shenyang, which they execute. The 's Cabinet is discussing strategy. An admiral interrupts with news of the attack on the Shenyang. Someone gives news of a live DIA video feed coming in; they all approach the monitor. Jack Bauer and Kate Morgan are fighting off the Russians. Jack tells Kate they just need to escape. Kate expresses her surprise that Adrian Cross sent the Russians after them, but Jack disagrees with her assessment. More attackers show up as the pair continue to fight. One of Cheng's men informs him of the Shenyang's sinking. Cheng tells him to make no reply, and to disconnect, so that they can't be traced, just to be safe. Chloe O'Brian asks Cheng why attack his own country to start a war with the U.S.; he answers that his country rejected him. One of his men alerts him to footage he's watching of Jack fighting less than a mile away. Cheng recognizes him and demands to know how he found them. As he searches for trackers, Chloe notices a cellphone on the floor. Cheng finds and removes the tracker from the device, and starts evacuating his group, including Chloe. She makes sure to stumble atop the phone and pick it up. Cheng notices and takes it from her after his men have her standing, and warns her not to test him. They leave. Jack and Kate run out of ammo just as backup arrives and eliminates the last two Russian attackers. Kate identifies herself, and Jack asks for more ammo. Jack checks his PDA and sees his signal's still working, and leaves. Kate follows, but not before asking a lockdown and to run IDs. Jack enters the room to find Cheng's men gone along with Chloe, and the dead bodies of Open Cell, including Adrian Cross. With his PDA he finds the separated tracker. Kate comes in and surprises him for a moment, and he fills her in on what he just learned. As Jack searches for clues, Kate finds the fallen cellphone, which is recording. She restarts it to find that Chloe left a recording of Cheng's voice on it. Jack is shocked, and tells Kate he needs to talk to the . James Heller is watching the sinking of the Shenyang on the news. An advisor informs him of a call from Jack. Heller tells the admiral to inform the USS Massachusetts to engage in rescue efforts. Jack apologizes for the background noise, and informs Heller that Cheng, who they thought was dead, is still alive and now in possession of the device. Heller mentions the attack on the Shenyang, and Jack says Cheng's boss is interesting in provoking war with the U.S., and he claims it couldn't have been his own idea because of the attack. Heller finishes by telling him they need to find Cheng and the override device. Heller notices his daughter Audrey sobbing and goes to comfort her. Ron Clark pulls the President aside and Audrey's husband Mark steps in. Erik Ritter, acting CIA chief, demands to know Cheng's whereabouts. Gavin says he's having trouble with surveillance. Ritter tells Gavin to hurry. Gavin calls Jack and tells him their surveillance is fried. Ritter adds that the Russians were tracking Jack through his comm link, and Mark Boudreau gave them the code. Jack angrily heads out the door. Cheng's men, with Chloe O'Brian, are heading to their next hideout. Cheng calls Anatol on his phone, tells him the attack on the Shenyang is done. Anatol confirms it. Cheng expresses his disappointment that Jack Bauer is still alive, and tells Anatol that his team wasn't big enough to take him. He doesn't want Bauer to find him, so Anatol tells him to get to the docks, and he'll escape in under an hour; his people will meet him there. Anatol, having arrived at his house, gets out of the car and finishes his call by telling Cheng to be careful because of the increased security. Kate Morgan finishes a frustrating phone call and tells Jack Bauer that Cheng escaped surveillance. She asks him what Cheng has to gain by starting a war. Jack explains that it's revenge for being defeated when he sought power for China, and that Russia benefits if China gets hurt in a war. But Kate says she can't figure out Mark Boudreau's motive; Jack says they'll find out. Boudreau tells his wife Audrey not to stay if she doesn't want to, but she insists, saying she's doing her job. Ron Clark informs James Heller that Wei is calling. Heller goes to take the call, and explains to President Wei that the attack on his country's carrier was not authorized by him, but by Cheng Zhi. Wei scoffs at that, saying Cheng is dead. Heller states he has evidence refuting that, but Wei says he has his own evidence. Heller asks if producing Cheng would help; Wei thinks about this, and disagrees, saying the U.S. had a perfectly good motive to attack. Heller starts to protest, but Wei says Heller will be responsible for what happens next, and terminates the call. Heller is silent at first, then says that they need to capture Cheng and the device and deliver them to President Wei. He asks Mark for a crisis management plan. Audrey approaches Heller with an idea: she will meet with a contact from the Chinese embassy in London and give her the evidence that exonerates the U.S. Audrey says it will at least buy time, so Heller agrees. A colonel informs Heller that the Chinese are already assembling their forces. Jack Bauer calls the White House for Audrey. He barely does more than identify himself when she tells him to kill Cheng. Jack asks how she knows, and she says she heard the news about him being alive. Jack explains to her that the only reason he came out of hiding was to protect her father, Heller, not just for him but for her, too. Jack says what he does next could make her hate him, but Audrey says she could never do that. After crying for a moment, she gets him to promise to "do what has to be done." They hang up. An admiral informs President Heller about the Chinese fleets, and how they plan to attack Okinawa. Colonel Shaw suggests that their defense of Okinawa may be insufficient and that they should raise the alert level. Heller thinks it's premature to threaten the use of nukes. Shaw disagrees with this, saying they're ten times more powerful anyway. Heller holds his position, since, even though it was a mistake, they fired the first shot. Jack enters the room and a Secret Service agent says Jack's call is urgent. Jack says his search for Cheng is being postponed, and he needs a private meeting with Mark Boudreau and President Heller. They agree and follow him into the next room, which is empty. Jack holds Mark at gunpoint and accuses him of betrayal to the Russians. Jack yells at him to admit it, and, after a moment's pause, he does admit it, and says he's sorry. Heller says that's not enough after his betrayal, but Mark insists that his betrayal and forgery of Heller's signature on the rendition order was to protect him from Jack. He further disclaims any knowledge of Anatol Stolnavich working with Cheng, but Jack harshly tells him that deputy foreign minister was just Stolnavich's cover, and tells him that if the U.S. and China fight, Russia benefits from it, and Mark dejectedly realizes this. Heller says he's arresting Mark for treason. Mark makes no response to this, and Jack says he can still use him, and asks Mark about the latter's contact with Stolnavich. Mark says he can locate his home. Jack says he needs him to set up a meet, and Heller agrees. Mark continues to protest as Heller leaves the room, but Heller angrily refuses to hear any more. Jack asks Mark about Stolnavich's residence, and he tells him it is in Knightsbridge, and it's heavily guarded. Jack thinks about this and tells Mark to join him. Erik Ritter says he's sending Jack and Kate some old schematics for the Stolnavich residence. Ritter adds that they'll need the name of the alarm system so they can disable it. Jack gives Mark Boudreau a wireless comm unit to put in his ear. He also asks Kate for the camera, and pins it to Mark's lapel, telling him to stand where it can catch the name of the security system. Mark's afraid Stolnavich won't go for it, but Jack tells him to make sure it works. Mark asks about if it gets violent, and Jack tells him to lay low, and then adds that he needs Mark's help in slowing Stolnavich. Mark then tries to defend his actions to Jack, adding that he's willing to make repairs. Cheng tells his man he needs to hurry and finish before they arrive in half an hour, and says he thinks Chloe should take over. They argue, and suddenly, Chloe comes to life, attacking, with an iron bar, everyone she can find who's distracted. She pulls open the door and leaps out. They chase after her as she rolls down a hill and falls unconscious. Cheng notices a convoy pull up and offer him help, and he declines. The driver of the vehicle tells him he needs Cheng's truck moved. Cheng gives up and gets his men to leave her behind. James Heller's military advisors inform him that the Chinese are approaching the American fleet in Okinawa, but otherwise nothing has happened. Ron Clark approaches and tells him that Davies just called Wei about the defense override module, but was just as unsuccessful. Heller opens his medicine bottle and spills the whole thing on the floor. As Ron helps him pick them up, Heller's admiral informs him of two Chinese missiles being launched. Suddenly, the computers go blank: the missiles have destroyed their surveillance satellites. The admiral recommends moving the President and raising the alert level to DEFCON 3. After a brief hesitation, Heller acquiesces. Jack pulls up to Anatol Stolnavich's place and verifies that the CIA is with them. Jack wishes luck to Mark, who gets out and approaches the gate. He asks the guard to allow him to speak to Stolnavich, saying he'll want to speak to him. The guard calls Stolnavich, who tells him to send Mark away. Mark insists, and nearly begs, and Stolnavich relents. Mark begs for protection from the authorities now that Heller found out about the forged signature he made. Stolnavich claims no responsibility, but Mark claims he can be an asset to him. Stolnavich tells him to wait until morning, but Mark says he cannot, and adds that Stolnavich can be a hero for capturing Mark. Stolnavich says nothing to this, but he opens the gate and tells his guard to search Mark. The guard misses the camera and lets him in. Kate asks Ritter if he can see the camera's images, and Ritter says yes, and adds where to find the panel. Jack asks Mark to move closer to the security panel. He does, and Gavin gets the specs. He works on jamming the signal. Jack gets Mark to show him the security personnel. Stolnavich greets Mark and leads him into another room, where he asks Mark for his intelligence. Mark first wants to discuss details; for example, the money he'll need. Jack and Kate recognize their shortage of time and head in. Gavin tells Ritter he may need more time, and if he fails, the police are informed. A moment later, Gavin says he's ready when Jack is. Jack says to open the gate. As the gate opens, the guard approaches and Jack kills him. Stolnavich's cameras suddenly go dark. Stolnavich looks at Mark with suspicion for a moment, and goes for his gun. Mark notices and fights him over it. Jack heads through the door with Kate, taking out the guards along the way. Mark and Stolnavich break through the glass door, both getting cut. As Jack and Kate come in, Mark notices Stolnavich is bleeding badly out the neck. Jack enters and tries to save his life, demanding where Cheng is, but Stolnavich just uses his dying breaths to say Jack will pay for his crimes to Russia. As Stolnavich dies, Jack starts to panic. Audrey Boudreau waits at a park bench just as her contact Jiao Sim arrives. They sit, and Audrey explains that Cheng Zhi is alive and forged the order to sink the Chinese carrier. Jiao doesn't believe Cheng is alive, but Audrey mentions the defense override module and provides evidence of its existence, telling her to pass it on to her father, so as to prove this was a mistake. Jiao answers she doesn't know if it will work, but she expects so. Audrey tells Jiao to be quick, and thanks her. Jiao barely gets far when shots ring out and hit her and the Secret Service agents that were accompanying Audrey. A fourth shot stops Audrey from approaching Jiao. She starts hyperventilating and looking at the nearby house. Split screen: Audrey fears for her life. President Heller's motorcade. Chloe O'Brian, waking up. President Heller. Chloe gets up and starts moving. Jack searches Stolnavich's desk, while Mark searches a folder and Kate searches the computer. Audrey is started by her phone ringing. It's Cheng, telling her his associate has his weapon on her, and orders her to sit. She does so, unable to quell her fear. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring *Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi *Stanley Townsend as Anatol Stolnavich *Ross McCall as Ron Clark *Adam Sinclair as Gavin Leonard *Corey Johnson as Admiral *Philip Winchester as Colonel Shaw *David Yip as Wei Co-starring *James Allenby-Kirk as Stosh *Jonathan Chan-Pensley as Cheng's thug *Mandeep Dhillon as Chell *Tuyen Do as Jiao Sim *Sam Hare as Audrey's SS Agent #2 *Dan Li as Chinese Tech *Leemore Marrett Jr. as Audrey's SS Agent #1 *Simon Naylor as Soldier #1 *Ingo Raudkivi as Russian Armed Man #1 *Alexis Rodney as Agent Fuller *Ronan Summers as Secret Service Agent *Joseph Wicks as Stolnavich's bodyguard Uncredited * Jozef Aoki as Cheng's thug * Hideki Arichi as Cheng's thug * Gary Arthurs as Stolnavich's bodyguard * George H. Choat as CIA worker * Jorge Leon Martinez as Secret Service agent * Tatsujiro Oto as Cheng's thug * Dennis Potipako as Snyder * Angus Risbridger as CIA worker * Edy Soares as Major Z. Kazim * Matt Sherren as Stolnavich's bodyguard * Vincent Wang as Cheng's thug * Richard Wu as Cheng's thug Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: July 8, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: July 8, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: July 8, 2014 on Fox **Asia: July 8, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: July 8, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **Australia: on Network Ten **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox Cast and crew *This episode marks Michael Wincott's final appearance as Adrian Cross. Story and script *Both the penultimate episode of Day 8 (which was the final season at the time) and this episode (the penultimate episode of Day 9), end with a central character being targeted by a sniper. In Day 8 it was Jack Bauer aiming at Charles Logan; in this episode it's one of Cheng's men aiming at Audrey. * This episode marks the last ever conversation between Jack Bauer and Audrey Boudreau. * Cheng's cargo manifest lists the date as June 14th. Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations Props and minutiae Weapons :See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day * ** - used by Kate Morgan ** - used by Jack Bauer ** - carried by Cheng Zhi ** - pulled from a desk drawer by Anatol Stolnavich ** - used by Adrian Cross to threaten Chloe * ** - carried by Cheng Zhi's men while searching for Chloe O'Brian ** - used by Agent Fuller * ** - carried by Cheng Zhi's men, including Cheng's thug ** - used by the Russian covert agents, including their commander Appearances *Characters **Bansgrove **Jack Bauer **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Chell (corpse only) **Cheng Zhi **Ron Clark **Coburn (mentioned only) **Adrian Cross (corpse only) **Alastair Davies (mentioned only) **Fuller ** James Heller **Maxwell (first appearance) **McColl (mentioned only) **Kate Morgan **Chloe O'Brian **Jordan Reed (mentioned only) **Shaw **Jiao Sim (first appearance) **Alan Smith (first appearance, voice only) **Snyder **Anatol Stolnavich **Stosh (corpse only) **Wei (first appearance) **(agent announcing Jack Bauer (first appearance) **(Audrey's security agent 1) (first appearance) **(Audrey's security agent 2) (first appearance) **(Cheng's technician) **(Cheng's thug) **(Heller's security agent) **(Heller's admiral) (first appearance) **(Lead Russian operative) **(Soldier on truck) (first appearance) **(Stolnavich's bodyguard) (first appearance) *Locations **Beijing (first appearance) **Boston (mentioned only) **Cambridge Naval Tracking Station (mentioned only) **CIA London station **Datong Air Base (mentioned only) **Embassy of the People's Republic of China, London (mentioned only) **Emery (mentioned only) **England **Europe **Gibraltar (mentioned only) **Harrods (first appearance) **Japan (mentioned only) **Knightsbridge (first appearance) **London **London Underground (mentioned only) **Mediterranean Sea (live video only) **Moscow (mentioned only) **Netherlands (mentioned only) **Okinawa (mentioned only) **People's Republic of China **Rotterdam (mentioned only) **Russian Federation (mentioned only) **South Korea (mentioned only) **Southampton (mentioned only) **Southampton Docks (mentioned only) **Taiwan (mentioned only) **United Kingdom **White House (mentioned only) **Willoughby House *Organizations and titles **Admiral **Captain (mentioned only) **Central Intelligence Agency **Colonel **Defense Intelligence Agency **Deputy Foreign Minister (mentioned only) **Major **National Security Agency (mentioned only) **Open Cell **Panbeck (mentioned only) **Politburo (mentioned only) **President of the People's Republic of China (first appearance) **President of the United States **Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (mentioned only) **United States Army **United States European Command (mentioned only) **United States Navy **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **Airborne Warning and Control System (mentioned only) **Closed-circuit television **DEFCON **Defense override module **Drone (mentioned only) **Glock 17 **Heckler & Koch P30 **J-16 (mentioned only) **KH-12 (mentioned only) **Panbeck 3200 (first appearance) **Patriot (mentioned only) **Propane **Satellite (mentioned only) **SC-19 (mentioned only) **''Shenyang'' (live video only) **[[USS Massachusetts|USS Massachusetts]] (mentioned only) See also * 9:00pm-10:00pm (disambiguation) 911 D911